


Heroism

by sister_dear



Category: Transformers, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-25
Updated: 2011-02-25
Packaged: 2017-10-15 22:42:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/165605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sister_dear/pseuds/sister_dear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starscream ficbit as a challenge response using the word "heroism."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heroism

Megatron had no longer been fit to lead. He brought the Decepticons to ruin. He lost them their place on Cybertron. But the others hadn't been able to see that. They were blinded by loyalty, trained to follow without question. Despicable traits, and proof of just how far down Megatron brought them.

Starscream is the leader the Decepticons need; he’s earned that place, and he’ll prove it. He’s found the Allspark, and he’s not about to let a measly crew of repair bots keep it from him. He'll never give up his dream. He’ll be the Great Starscream, Retriever of the Allspark, Conqueror of Cybertron, and Hero of the Decepticons.


End file.
